Funny Bleach Episode 13
by RukiaLady94
Summary: I guess Soifon can spend a day without cussing after all. Who knew. Lol.


Funny Bleach Episode 13: The Bet

[It`s another day at the Soul Society]

Soifon: (Walks around and suddenly Renji accidently bumbs into her) Watch where you`re going, dickhead. Are you blind?

Renji: Geez, can`t you stop cussing all the time? There`s not a single day that goes by that you don`t cuss.

Soifon: So? What`s the big deal?

Renji: The big deal is it`s annoying and it`s starting to get on my nerves.

Ruka: What`s up y`all.

Soifon: This jerk says I can`t stop cussing. Tell him he`s wrong. (Crosses arms)

Rukia: Uh...O just remembered that I have to go search for Yaoi vids on Youtube with Rangiku, bye! (Runs)

Soifon: Rukia tell him he`s wrong.

Rukia: Well...I`m not saying you cuss a lot but you do cuss more than us. (Hides behind Renji)

Renji: Hey don`t be affraid, Rukia. There`s plenty Renji for you to grab on to. Haha.

Rukia: Shut it.

Soifon: So you`re saying that I DO cuss a lot...

Rukia: Yeah...

[Rangiku and Ichigo walking by]

Rangiku: Hey guys.

Ichigo: Yo, wassup peeps.

Soifon: These two clowns think I cuss a lot.

Rangiku: Rukia, Renji nice knowing ya.

Soifon: Damn right.

Rangiku: But look, the truth is that those clowns are right.

Soifon: What? Alright then I guess I`m just gonna have to prove you wrong.

Ichigo: Haha. And just how do you think you`re gonna do that?

Soifon: (Smacks him on his head) With a bet.

Renji: Alright how about if you can last a whole day without cussing no matter what we do or say.

Rukia: This I want to see, hehe.

Rangiku: Yeah me too.

Soifon: Okay you`re on!

Ichigo: Starting...now! Hi Soi, you`re looking prettier than ever today. Did you do something different with your face? (Smiles)

Soifon: Maybe, or maybe you were just blind all this time that you couldn`t see my pretty face. Now if you`ll excuse me, I`m gonna go shoot some birds to keep my mind off of you. (Walks outside)

Renji: Lets follow her. Remember, we gotta keep an eye on her.

Rukia: I`ll play along.

Rangiku: Me too.

Soifon: What are you morons up to? (Shoots a bird) Gotcha! Ha!

Rukia: You mean them, right?

Soifon: Of course I do.

Rangiku: Oh good.

Renji: We just thought it would be nice to watch you take the life out of those harmless little birds that didn`t do anything to deserve getting shot at.

Ichigo: Yeah. The poor birds never had a chance to spread their wings and be free. So sad.

Soifon: Will you be quiet! Or you`re gonna end up just like those harmless little birds. I`m trying to concentrate here.

[Rukia and Rangiku are laying on their chairs while reading Yaoi magazines]

Rangiku: I sure love reading Yaoi magazines in the morning. Soo relaxing.

Rukia: Yeah girl. You are soo right. Looky there, I just agreed with you again. (Laughs)

Rangiku: Yay! Oh my gosh. I like toootally am gonna visit Toshiro right now. It`s been a while and I`m horny. (Gigles) Laters and good luck with the bet Soi.

Soifon: See ya. And good luck in bed Rangiku. (Smiles)

Ichigo: Oh please. You don`t need luck, `cause there`s no way you can last a whole day day without cussing.

Soifon: Well then maybe if you want, you can grab a shotgun and shove it right up your ass.

Rukia: (Still reading her Yaoi magazine) Don`t mind them, Soi. They just want you to lose.

Renji: Jezus, Rukia. Aren`t you on our side?

Rukia: Nope. I was never on your side. Or did you just figure that out. (Sips tea) This is a damn good tea.

Soifon: (Shoots another bird) Ha! Got them again.

Renji: Have you no heart? Don`t you feel bad for killing those harmless little pidgeons?

Soifon: Nope. Not at all.

Rukia: I thought they were birds.

[Later at night]

Ichigo: You know, Soi? I never actually thought you`d make it this far. And to be honest, I find you really attractive when you`re not a mean girl.

Renji: I agree.

Soifon: Gee that`s too bad. Don`t get too attached to this Soifon `cause tomorrow I`ll be myself again. So enjoy the last few minutes you have left with nice Soifon.

Ichigo: Don`t mind if I do.

Renji: Hey where is Rangiku?

Rukia: She said something about going to visit Hitsugaya, but that was hours ago. What could she still be doing?

Soifon: That is an excellent question, Rukia.

[Rangiku walks by, singing happily]

Ichigo: There you are. Where the heck have you been and what did you do to Toshiro?

Rangiku: None ya.

Ichigo: None ya? None ya what?

Rangiku: None ya business.

Renji: Did you torture him?

Rangiku: What I did to him is none of your business. Besides, it`s not like I heard him complaining. (Gigles)

Rukia: Well I`m glad you had fun.

Soifon: Yup, me too.

Rangiku: I did. Let`s go somewhere private so I can tell you the dirt. Later fellas. (Waves)

[The girls leave while waving at the guys]

Ichigo: What the crap was that? Those batts.

Renji: I don`t know about you but I`m gonna go talk to Hitsugaya. I wanna hear this too. (Excited)

Ichigo: Hey! You`re just gonna leave me here? All alone in the dark?...help?

The End

Shitty ending but funny. Lmao. 


End file.
